Powers in Gravity Falls
by Luna Meoldy
Summary: Life for the Quadruplets was already hard. What with missing parents, odd Grunckles, and your home town full of mysteries, questions, and monsters. But it seems there's is a few more things to worry about like keeping your super powers under wraps...And being weary of the Dream Demon that pops up regularly. (title a work in progress)
1. Chapter 1

**_IceNL:*GASP* I am back! And I have brought a Gravity Falls FanFiction with me!_**

 ** _Carolyn12: Luna made this, I just helped a lot._**

 ** _Bubbles: What dose this have to do with me?_**

 ** _Ice: I just wanted my favorite powerpuff girl by my side, is that a crime? Plus do that thing I'm suppose to do!_**

 ** _Bubbles:*Sigh* Luna dose not own PPG/Z or Gravity falls. Please enjoy this chapter._**

 ** _C12: And please be nice, Ice is not that good at this._**

 ** _IceNL: HEY!_**

 _~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK! YEAH, THIS IS HOW I STARTS IT!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"OH GOD! FORD WHERE IS LUNA!" Yelled a man ,who looked like he was in his late thirties, as he frantically looked around.

"What?! I thought you said you could handle her Stan. I am trying to make Mabel calm down right now." Said Ford as he was cradling a crying Mabel.

Stanley was looking for the missing child when he spotted a floating toy cat. "There you are you little goblin.." as Stan got closer, A toddler started to appear, she was holding the toy cat.

"STAN! DIPPER IS ON FIRE AGAIN!" When Ford said this, Stan stop going after Luna to look at the crib where Dipper was, and it was indeed on fire...again.

"Shit! Where's the fire extinguisher!" Stan cursed while looking for something to put out the flames, completely forgetting about the toddler, who is currently starting to disappear again.

"I think it's in the attic! quickly, go get it!" Ford said while running to catch another toddler, that somehow got on the couch, from falling

"Tyrone! Please be careful of where you teleport to." Ford said to the giggling toddler who was now tugging on a still crying Mabel's hair.

"In the attic! why is it in the attic?" Stan yelled as he ran up the steps of the staircase falling up the steps at least twice.

"I don't know!" Ford cried out on the verge of tears while holding Ty and Mabel looking for the once again invisible Luna.

"I FOUND IT!" Yelled Stan as he fell down the step with the fire extinguisher grasped tightly in his hand. He than got up and ran to the crib that Dipper and Tyrone share to put out the flaming, giggling child.

"What are we going to do Stan? This kids are going to be the end of us." Ford asked while waling up to Stan, who was holding the now extinguish Dipper.

"We have to, they need to learn how to use there powers...There parents are gone Ford and until they are found we need to take care of them." Stan said while looking in Dippers green eyes with love.

"Wow...Stan, I think that the nicest thing you ever said about something other than money.." Said Ford looking at Stan, then at the two now sleeping children in his arms.

Stan turn his head towards to his Twin an hisses at him "If this get out to anyone...I will push you down the Endless void..."

"O..okay...Moving on lets put these little goblins to bed." Ford said while slowly walking towards the cribs.

"Yeah, that's a good plan, Dipper just fell asleep...Its a good thing Tyrone knows to teleport when Dipper's powers act up." Stan said while putting Dipper down next to Tyrone, but he first kissed his head.

"Awww-OW!" Ford cried as Stan hit him.

"Shut up and don't you dare wake them, I do not want to repeat this." Hissed Stan glaring at Ford as they walked towards the couch to rest.

"I agree with you there...Do you have this feeling like we forgot something?" Said Ford as he and Stan sat down.

All of a sudden there was a child laughter filled the air that made both Stan and Ford jump out of there seats.

"OH GOD! WE FORGOT ABOUT LUNA!"

the cries of the other toddlers filled the air once more...

"DAMMIT FORD!"

* * *

 _ **Ice: Well, there it is!**_

 ** _Bubbles: Please Follow, Fave and Review! I know Ice and C12 would appreciate it!_**

 ** _C12: Its true, we would._**

 ** _Ice: Finally if you want Ford to disappear like in the show let us know in the Reviews._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I.N.L: Hello everyone! Today I am with my sister C12 AND our guest Hinata Hyuga!_**

 ** _Hinata: H-hello everyone,_**

 ** _C12: Yo. She surprised me and was like Hey, C. I wanna work on my story...I spilt my drink._**

 _ **I.N.L: Yep. Now let's get to the story! Hinata, will you do the disclaimer**_ ** _?_**

 ** _Hinata: I-I don't know.._**

 ** _C12: I have Cinnabons that we will share with you._**

 ** _Hinata: O-Okay Luna and C12 do not own Gravity Falls, Hirsch-San. Also Kishimoto-San_**

* * *

"Mabel Selen Pines! If I find one more book of mine filled with pink glitter so help me I'll..." Said a now twelve year old Luna Pine, who was yelling at her twin sister while throwing a glitter filled book in front of her.

"What, the book looked boring, so I thought glitter would make it fun!" Mabel said while knitting a sweater with a crescent moon on it.

"I don't see you putting glitter in Dippers' diary, and we both know how boring that is!" After she stated this, they both heard their brother Dipper's voice from upstairs "HEY! IT'S NOT A DIARY, IT A JOURNAL!"

Luna rolled her eyes at Dippers words."Keep telling yourself that."

"Telling myself what?"

"EPPP! TYRONE! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Luna cried while trying to calm her heart down.

Mabel laughed at her sister's misfortune.

"Please, if I wanted to sneak up on someone I would have done this." As Tyrone said this he disappeared. Luna and Mabel went quiet while looking around the room for a sign of where their brother went, when they heard the girly scre- ahem, I mean manly scream of Dipper and then within a blink of an eye, Tyrone reappeared with a smile that was filled with mischief and his hands behind his back.

"Ty, what did yo-" before Mabel could finish her sentence, a red face Dipper came running down the attics stairs, almost falling down twice while screaming at his brother."TYRONE! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY JOURNAL!"

"You are going to have to catch me." With that said, Tyrone, with the journal in his hand, disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Dipper growled in annoyance his face growing slightly redder. Small whips of flames mixing with his brown hair.

"Woah, there Bro. Chill out before you combust again." Luna said as her hand inching towards a vase that held some roses and water.

"No need to worry Dip. I got this!." Mabel shouted with glee a mischievous smile on her lips, "Oh Grunkle Stan! I just remember who got into your fireworks!"

Before Mabel could say more a hand was covering her mouth.

"Shhh! Mabel! You promised not to say anything!" Tyrone cried.

He felt her smile under his hand. Then squicked when he felt something wet on his palm and jerked his hand away in disgust.

Mabel stilled had her tongue out from where she licked him.

Mabel laughed " Found him." she called out in sing-song voice, her tongue still sticking out.

All of a sudden the living room door slammed open and in came Stanley Pines, who is now in his mid forties. "WHAT! Who was it that got in my ill- I mean my totally legal fireworks!"

"I don't know." Mabel said with an innocent smile on her face.

"WHA, but you just said you did!"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"You di-"

"What are you two arguing about now" Ford said while walking in from the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing much." Stan replied while glancing at Mabel "This is not over" he whispered quietly so only the Pine kids could hear with a slight glare in his eye.

" Sometimes I think I am taking care of five kids." Sighed Ford.

The four siblings smiled up at their Grunkles "You know you love us." They said in unison

Ford shook his head fondly while Stan tossed fliers at them.

" Yeah, Yeah. Now go put up some fliers for the mystery shack."

Tyrone and Dipper groaned, Luna rolled her eyes, and Mable solution to Stan "Aya, Aya Captain!"

Stan chuckled at their reactions. "Alright march!" he shouted before pointing to the front door.

The sibling all scrambled to the door and left with the door swinging shut.

* * *

 ** _I.N.L: Whelp, that's it. What ya'll think? If you have a question, feel free to ask._**

 ** _Hinata: F-feel fr-free to leave a-a review. Or y-you could f-favorite it!_**

 ** _C12: see ya next time loves!_**

 ** _I.N.L: WAIT! I need to ask ya'll something! would you like to have normal Gidon or Gravity Rises Gidon. (If you don't know who he is, just look up this-_** ** _Gravity Rises Gidon) We also have plans with Mabel, but I am not going to spoil it. With that, I say goodbye and have a nice day._**


	3. Chapter 3

INL: Hello everyone! I finally finished this chapter.

Dipper: Hey, you going to tell them what you got?

INL:Oh yeah! I got the Third Journal. I am in love!

Pacifica: Okay Female Dipper. Also, Alex Hirsch owens Gravity Falls, Luna only owns...Well, Luna!

INL: Yeah, Yeah. On with the story!

* * *

Dipper went back to the sidewalk after putting up the last flier. His eyes darting around to see if _she_ was near, _She_ lived around here after all.

Dipper hated _her_.

 _She_ was mean to not only him, but his twins too.

So what if her stupid hair look like beautiful silk of gold.

'Wait, what?' Dipper thought to himself when he bumped into something.

.

.

.

This something was a someone, who has golden blonde hair and glaring blue eyes. This someone was named Pacifica Northwest, The person Dipper despise.

He looked around to see if anyone was near. To his disappointment, no one was on the streets.

'Shit, She could just snap her fingers and someone would kill me.' He thought this while thinking about all the power the Northwest have, to witch he paled a little bit.

"I am sorry Pacifica. I was not watching my steps. I will get out of the way for the little Princesses." He said, getting up.

His eyes catching hers. ' Was it my mind playing tricks with me, or did she almost looked hurt by my words for a second there?'

"Watch where you're going next time, Dip-shit." Pacifica said, dusting some grass off her lavender dress.

"Umm...Pacifica, are you okay?" Dipper ask awkwardly

"Why do you care? You hate me, and I hate you." She said, her eyes darting to the side.

'She might be right, but if Mabel and Luna find out you left a Girl alone, when there might be something wrong, you are going to wish Pacifica did call for someone to kill you.'

"Dammit. You are right." Dipper whispered to him self.

"What?" Pacifica asked putting her ear closer to him.

"I...I Said that's not true, I think you are a nice person." He got out too quickly, 'Good one Dipper. She is totally going to believe that.' his mind hiss back.

"R...Really?" She whispered

Dipper looked at her face, only to be shock to see tears forming. His stance softened and his green eyes softening as well. "Yeah. You may be mean here and there, but you really do seem like a nice person."

"...Thanks Dip-s...Dipper." Pacifica said with a smile on her face, she hugged Dipper for a moment before quickly letting go and walking around him.

.

.

.

'Her smile is beautiful...And she smelled like Rainbows...' Dipper stood there for about five minutes with the tips of his hair red and flaming, when he finally spoke. "...Wait...What?" A blush to match the growing flames of his hair.

* * *

Luna: Thats it folks! I have decided who Luna if going to end up with.

Dipper: Luna will really like some reviews.

Pacifica: and Follow and Fave!


	4. Chapter 4

_**INL: Hello everyone!**_

 _ **C12: Sup.**_

 _ **INL:.. Wendy! tell them what I am supposed to say.**_

 _ **Wendy: Luna does not own gravity falls.**_

 _ **Tyrone: Now lets read!**_

* * *

"Finally! Thats was the last one!" Tyrone happily yelled while stretching.

He plopped under the pine tree, which had a flier hanging on to it.

'Ugh, now I got to walk back home," He sighed while closing his eyes.

'Aw man now that I think about it, the Shack is about two hours away. I should have change routs with Dippy...Ha, who am I kidding, Bitcifica lives on the north side of town, and Dippy hates her. I hope he runs into her.' He laughs at the thought of Dippers misfortune if that did happen.

"Yo! Ty, you know it's not safe to sleep on the side of the road, Right?"

Tyrone eyes flew open to meet Chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh...Hey W-Wendy. I was not sleeping, just relaxing," he stuttered.

"Looked like sleeping to us!" A voice yelled from Wendy's Red truck. Out stepped Nate with Lee following him.

"Hey Lee, Hey Nate." Tyrone said, pushing himself off the ground, dusting of some pine needles.

"Sup Big T, We were driving to the Shack to meet up with Tam and Rob for a double date and Wendy said she could take us." Lee said, putting his hand on Nate's shoulders.

"Yeah. Do you need a ride? No one got shotgun, you can take it." Nate suggested with, what looked like a sly smile on his face.

Nate knew of Tyrones secret. 'I still can believe Big T has a crush on Wendy. For a kid, he sure is shooting a little high.'

"S-Sure. That would be nice, I was heading that way anyways.

Tyrone got in next to the tall red head.

Wendy grinned at him before blasting the radio and slamming on the gas. Tyrone jerked into his seat at the sudden movement, a grin on his face.

Yeah, Wendy was awesome...

* * *

 ** _C12: Guest named redvintage888 ask "Why is Ford here and not in the portal dimension? How did the Pines get there super powers, birth or acquired? And if Dipper has the journal then how will this story progress? Hope to see Bill in the future chapters._**

 _ **INL: I asked the readers if they wanted him to stay or disappear, they chose for him to stay. In chapter one, it shows quadruplets are toddlers, so they were born with it. I can not really answer how dipper having the journal will effect the story. And Bill will be in the story.**_

 _ **Bubbles: Also, Hello!**_

 ** _Wendy and Tyrone: Bye everyone!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**L: Hello everyone~ I'm Back~ So. I all ready had this chapter done, along with a few other stories. They where all on my old laptop. Which broke.  
**_

 ** _That all I really need to say...Oh And I Do Not own Gravity Falls. Alex Hirsch does.  
_**

* * *

As Luna taped the last flier to the front door of Greasy's Dinner. Her head bobbed with song that was coming out of her headphones. Once she was done with that she started to walked down the road. while walking she started to zone off into her music. Not paying attention to where she was going she turned a corner and slammed into something hard. She was pushed down form the impact, her head phones flying off her head,and hitting the concrete.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Miss. Here let me help you up." Someone with a southern accent said, Luna could tell it was an male.

Luna open her eyes, ignoring the pain in the back of her head, to see a tall boy with messy short white hair and blue eyes. He had a light blue vest on with a black dress shirt underneath, along with a black trench coat, blue jeans and brown boots.

Luna stared at his face for a second and then notice he was holding out a hand, she decided to take his hand.

With little to no effort, he pulled her back to her feet. He then turned and bend down to pick up her headphone and her phone.

Luna stared at him as he did this. '...Why dose he look so..so familiar?' She thought to her self.

"Here you go miss, and again; I am sorry. I was in a rush. I was looking for someone." He said as he handed her the stuff that fell . He quickly looked her over.

"You looked familiar do I know you?" he asked as he leaned in closer to her.

"So do you." She said while also leaning in.

They stayed that way for a minute or two, till Luna notice how close they where. Neither knew the fact that they where being watched.

"Wow. It must be Bump into The Pine's Day" A playful voice said, "First Big T and now little Moon. Where Sherlock and Hurricane?"

Luna snapped her head in the direction the voice came from, Already knowing who it was by the use of the nicknames.

Standing behind her where four familiar faces. Nate, Lee, Robbie and Tambry.

Grinning She greet the four friends, "Hey Guys, What are you doing here? Also, whats with Dippers and Mabel's nickname?"

"Double date, and I think it fits them. Dipper being a mystery geek and Mabel...Well, you seen what she like at times." Nate explained.

"Hey Loons, did you know you have some blood the back of your head?" Tambry asked with concern laced in her voice.

Luna tilted her head side ways and raised her hand to the back of her head and pressed lightly, only to gasp lightly in pain.

She quickly pulled back her hand and looked at it to find blood covering it.

"...Oh, It must have happened when I bumped in to him." She said while pointing behind her.

"..Um...Who are you pointing at? There is no one there." Robbie said with a raised eye brow.

Luna turned around to find the mysterious boy was not there.

"That doesn't matter. We'll walk with you to the Shack, don't want ya passing out with out anyone to help you." Lee said while pointing into the Shack direction.

Tambry walked up to Luna, who was still looking at the empty spot behind her, and intertwined arms. "Maybe he had to go somewhere, or was looking for someone. But Lee's right. We should take you back to the Shack so one of your Great Uncles can look at your head."

Luna look to Tambry and notice the worried face she had, and felt bad that she was making them worry. "Yeah. You're right. Lets go." She said as the five of them headed to the Shack.

* * *

 _ **Whelp! That is all! Hoped you liked it! I will love to see who you all think the boy was. (I think I might have made it too easy.  
**_

 _ **Next chapter is for Mabel. One that will be somewhat important.**_

 _ **Please review. I would love to know what you guys think. Have an ideal for the story? Leave it in the review. I see if i can use it. Thanks for reading. Luna signing off. Bye~**_


End file.
